School uniform
by GJanulyt
Summary: Yatori. A behind the scenes of chapter 74 of Noragami manga of how the idea of Hiyori wearing her old school uniform during the flash mob appeared with a little twist afterwards. M, sexual theme.


Rating: M, sexual theme involved

Pairing: Yatori

Word count: 1595

Summary: A behind the scenes of chapter 74 of Noragami manga of how the idea of Hiyori wearing her old school uniform during the flash mob appeared with a little twist afterwards.

Authors note: I was always an outsider of the Noragami fandom but I want to have an input in this amazing community. Feel free to give me feedback, I'm open to making new friends here. And I can make a sequel of this (if you know what I mean) if you'll like this one.

Yatos P.o.v.:

"What?" Hiyori shouted at me a blush appearing on her face. "You want me to wear my old school uniform while we congratulate Yukine-kun on his birthday?" she asked again.

"Exactly!" I chirped. "Don't you think it's a great idea of going back to where it all started? I want to show Yukine just how far he has come from being a rebelious Divine Instrument to a responsible Hafuri Vessel who lights my way." I answered happily seeing Hiyori shift in her seat.

"Well if you put it that way, I think I can at least try to wear it."

"Great! Let's go then." I took her hand and dragged her from Kofukus' to her house.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She asked flustered as we were jumping from building to building getting closer to her home.

''You said you're gonna try it on. I will tag along to make sure you won't bail out on me and say that it didn't fit you at all even if it did.'' I looked at her only to see that her eyes were pointing down and her cheeks smeared with a pinkish color, I guess I hit the mark with that statement

We arrived at her room and it was as clean as always, her bed neatly made, a few school books laying on her study table and a picture of the three of us framed when we went to Capyer Land. I smiled to myself reliving the moments. It wasn't the best time that Hiyori had but everything turned out well in the end, a blush covered my cheeks.

"Found it!" I turned my head and saw Hiyori pulling out her old school uniform from her closet. "I need to try it on. Turn around! And no peeking!'' she ordered and I obeyed.

Seesh, why so harsh.. It's not like I'm interested in her that way her body is just- so soft, her curvature is ideal and imagining her hair laying messily on her body while she's under me… Wait! What am I even thinking? I started to curse myself mentally trying to wipe my blush away until I heard a squeal.

''No! This is so embarrassing! I won't wear this for sure." I turned around and saw her standing in front of a mirror trying to pull her blouse and skirt down.

I think my jaw just dropped the moment I saw her, I wasn't able to say a thing. At this moment you could really see how much her body has matured. She filled out her old uniform completely making her curves more visible. The view would not only please the men in this world but the gods aswell.

I shook myself out of the reverie.

"You've..grown." clearly the wrong choice of words as I felt a book thrown at me.

"You pervert! I said to turn around!" She was flustered at the fact that I saw her like this. Hiyori shuffeled quickly and tried to cover herself up.

"It isn't a bad thing you know." something changed in the atmosphere as I slowly started to approach her.

Hiyoris P.o.v.:

Argh Yato saw me in this embarrassing position, these clothes barely cover half of my body. I took a bed cover and wrapped it around myself, I don't have the courage to look up at Yato, he must think it's hilarious by this point until I heard:

''It isn't a bad thing you know." my eyes widened at the remark.

"What are you.." Yato approached me and took the cover away from me. I tried to cover myself with my hands, but I noticed that his eyes were different, when Iooked at him they were full of adoration and lust.

"Y-Yato?" I stuttered feeling my own cheeks burn up. He just breathed in my ears.

"You can't even imagine what you do to me, Hiyori Iki." his arms came around my waist and he pulled me in closer. "..do you know how powerful you are, you make a god fall to your feet just by them looking at you."

I was at a loss of words, my heart started to flutter just by the thought of being this close to him, I could feel the heat of his arms wrapped around me and his smell intensified even more.

"I..I.."I started talking as he pressed me to his body even closer, a small moan escaping my lips.

"I want you, Hiyori." I heard Yato whisper. "I didn't realized I needed you this much as I do now." The words ran down as a waterfall covering me in cold sweat, and yet I could feel the satisfaction that it gave me hearing this.

"What d-do you mean?" I stuttered, my breaths becoming more rapid.

"You know." He answered. His gaze positioned right into my eyes. "I can see it in your eyes that you're craving for it too.'' I gulped at the sudden remark.

''But you're a God." I was trying to disagree, "..and I am just." he shuffeled.

"..and I compare you to a godess," he nuzzled his nose into my neck, taking in my scent. " You're kind, courageus, selfless and beautiful." He bit me in the neck. I moaned at this sudden action, the the only thought now in my head being how much I wanted him in this moment. The love bite will surely be apparent, how in the world I will explain it to Ami and Yama-chan? They will definitely notice it. I wrapped my hands around his neck, my mind going million miles an hour. Huh, why do I worry so much, this is the moment I've dreamed of, my full focus should be on.

"Yato.." I moved my face closer until our lips finaly crashed. The beginning of the kiss was sweet but it got more intense. My hands were lost in Yatos hair and his hands were caressing my back. A moment passed and I could feel him begging for my entrance licking my lower lip which I gladly allowed.

He moaned and lift me up making me wrap my legs around his waist carrying me to the study table and putting me down wiping all the books away in the process.

We broke the kiss breathing heavily, his eyes were full of lust, cheeks on fire. He looked down to the clothes I was wearing, more specifically admiring my body in them.

"May I?" he asked shyly looking away. Even in such a state he was a sweetheart.

"Please." I answered in a breath and instantly felt his soft lips going down my neck, his hand finding way under my blouse only to feel him start playing with my breasts.

I couldn't help but moan as I wrapped my legs around him. My hands unzipping his jersey and throwing it on the floor along with his shirt.

We were such a tangled hot mess craving for each other , our hands were wandering everywhere and anywhere pulling our bodies even closer that I could feel that our souls could merge together at any moment now. I didn't even notice that I was half-naked in front of him, I arched my back caving skin to skin contact. Moans of love and lust filled my room.

"I want.." my thought scattered as I tried to talk, his touch distracting me from saying my sentence.

"..to feel you." I squeaked out at the moment he touched my inner thigh.

He looked up at me, his sky blue eyes piercing my purple ones, I saw his lips part as to say something.

"I lo-.."

There was a loud knock on my bedroom door.

"Hiyori are you alright?" I heard my mothers voice and panickedpushing Yato away from me and trying to cover myself up.

"Hiyori?" I heard her voice once again." I'm coming in.."

"J-Just a moment! I' changing!"

I put the same old uniform and saw Yato just sitting dumbfounded on the floor. I took his hand and dragged him near the window.

"Go Yato! We'll meet tomorrow, I need to collect myself up, now quickly! Go." I opened the window and urged him, my face still red as a tomato.

"Sleep tight." Yato said giving me a kiss on the nose and leaving.

I rushed to the door and opened it.

"Huh, Hiyori? What are you doing in your old uniform?" my mom put ona puzzled look.

"I-I was just cheking if it fit me now haha" I laughed nervously. She let out a sigh and looked over my shoulder. "Since when do you have a black jersey?"

Oh snap, my heart began to beat even quicker. I sent Yato back to Kofukus half naked, what will they think?!

"I j-just bought it recently, thought it could get handy when the weather gets colder." I laughed again giving my mother a smile. Looks like she bought the lie.

"Okay. Just go to sleep soon enough, it's already midnight." she said and shut the door behind her.

Jeez. So close! I laid down on the bed remembering what jus happened, a blush appearing on my face as I smiled. Honestly now, who would have thought that Yato was once a God of Calamity , he just wants to be loved and make everyone around him happy. And at those moments his dream to be a God of Fortune came true. Even if he isn't recognized by alot of people, he can forever be my God of Fortune.


End file.
